


Как мотылёк к огню

by Lemuria09



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 01:09:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemuria09/pseuds/Lemuria09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кто знал, что у Уилджека светятся не только панели на шлеме?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Как мотылёк к огню

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Moth to a Flame](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/31956) by wicked3659. 



> Предупреждения: хуманизированная интерфейс-система (порт/коннектор).
> 
> Ранее выкладывалось на дайри.ру. Разрешение на перевод получено.

\- Так ты мне расскажешь, что тебя так напугало? – Джаз вошёл в лабораторию своей фирменной развязной походкой и с развесёлой ухмылочкой.  
  
Уилджек уставился на свой верстак, отказываясь смотреть на диверсанта.  
  
\- Я не напуган. С чего ты это взял?  
  
Джаз фыркнул и опёрся о верстак.  
  
\- Ну, во-первых, ты никогда не уходишь из рекрии, пока никто ещё не успел глотнуть сверхзаряженного.  
  
Уилджек было запротестовал, но был тут же прерван.  
  
\- И во-вторых, я никогда не видел тебя таким нервным.  
  
\- Я не нервный, - немедленно возразил Уилджек, слишком уж быстро.  
  
\- Нееет, конечно, нет, - заухмылялся Джаз, сложив руки на груди. – Значит, не поэтому твои панели непрерывно мне подмигивают? Совсем не потому что ты нервничаешь?  
  
Уилджек помотал головой, напряжённо и сконфуженно.  
  
\- Ржа побери, Джек, да ты куда спокойнее, когда взрываешь всё к шаркам, чем сейчас, - Джаз бросил на него хмурый взгляд и взял его за руку. – В чём дело? Ты же знаешь, что _мне_ ты можешь рассказать, да?  
  
Уилджек вздохнул и отстранился.  
  
\- Да ни в чём. Просто не совсем понимаю, зачем близнецам распускать такие слухи, вот и всё.  
  
Джаз отступил от него в замешательстве.  
  
\- Ты имеешь в виду, когда они пытались уломать тебя показать им твои модификации? – Джаз рассмеялся. – И всё? Ты из-за _этого_ мучаешься?  
  
\- Да нет у меня никаких модификаций! – рявкнул Уилджек.  
  
Джаз поднял руки в насмешливо-защитном жесте.  
  
\- Да ладно, я ж не спрашивал, - хихикнул он. – Но в самом деле, это же просто мод, правильно? Чего ты расстроился?  
  
Панели по бокам головы Уилджека вспыхнули ярче, а лицевые пластины ощутимо нагрелись.  
  
\- Я, эмм… я не расстраивался… - он рассеянно потёр затылок и отвернулся от Джаза, на лице которого постепенно проступала подозрительность.  
  
Джаз прищурил оптику за визором.  
  
\- Знааачит… ты хочешь сказать, что у тебя есть мод, который никто не должен видеть? – его любопытство достигло предела, и Джаз знал, что не отступит, пока не узнает, что же это такое, что могло заставить инженера – который мог стоять рядом с бомбой, как с лучшим другом – нервничать и смущаться.  
  
\- Просто оставь эту тему, Джаз, ладно? Все уже повеселились.  
  
Джаз придвинулся ближе.  
  
\- Ты уверен, что не хочешь облегчить себе Искру, Джек? Ты же знаешь, я всегда рад выслушать, - он сверкнул инженеру подкупающей улыбкой.  
  
Уилджек тяжело опустил плечи; он знал, что если уж Джаз что-то начал, то никогда и ни за что не остановится. Были ли это его боевые миссии, проблемы его друзей или мехи, которые ему нравились. На самом деле – _особенно_ если это были мехи, которые ему нравились. Если уж ты попал в поле зрения Джаза, то тебе от него не отделаться, пока он тебя не поймает.  
  
\- Ты не отстанешь, да? – он бросил взгляд искоса на чёрно-белого меха. – Ты всё равно мне не поверишь.  
  
Джаз заулыбался ещё шире:  
  
\- А ты попробуй. У меня широкие взгляды.  
  
Уилджек вздохнул.  
  
\- Мой, эээ… мой коннектор - в общем, он, эмм… кхм… светится…  
  
Джаз тряхнул головой. Он правильно расслышал?  
  
\- Ещё раз?  
  
Уилджек раздражённо закатил оптику:  
  
\- У меня коннектор светится, понятно?  
  
Джаз умолк и уставился на него с отвисшей челюстью. Уилджек фыркнул с досады, поворачиваясь обратно к верстаку, и вздрогнул, когда из вокалайзера Джаза внезапно вырвался хохот. Он обернулся и смерил хмурым взглядом диверсанта, который согнулся пополам и хватался за живот в явной истерике.  
  
\- И вовсе это не смешно, - буркнул он, совершенно сбитый с толку такой реакцией.  
  
Тяжко дышащий Джаз сумел-таки подавить свой смех, но никак не мог перестать хихикать.  
  
\- Да ну тебя, мех… хорош валять дурака, давай уже, говори правду.  
  
Первоначальная ошеломлённость Уилджека сменилась обидой.  
  
\- А ЧТО я, по-твоему, тебе говорю?  
  
Джаз поморщился, не веря аудиодатчикам.  
  
\- Светящихся коннекторов не бывает. Какая от этого польза? В самом деле?  
  
\- Не знаю… может, проектировщики плохо видели в темноте, или ещё что… - пожал плечами Уилджек. Его ответ вызвал у Джаза ещё один приступ хихиканья.  
  
\- Джаз, я тебя умоляю, ты ведёшь себя, как маленький.  
  
\- Сказал мех, который сочиняет такую фигню, - вокалайзер Джаза скрежетнул ещё одним смешком.  
  
\- Ну, хотя бы… у меня хотя бы нет… нет… сисек!  
  
Джаз резко замолк и уставился на инженера.  
  
\- Что-что?  
  
Уилджек почувствовал себя совершенно глупо. Сиськи? Серьёзно? Что на него нашло, что он ляпнул такое? Это был целиком и полностью человеческий атрибут, на который Бамблби однажды обратил его внимание. ОДНАЖДЫ.  
  
\- Ну ты, эээ… меня слышал.  
  
Что ж, по крайней мере, его это заткнуло.  
  
\- У меня НЕТ женских человеческих… сисек, - Джаз фыркнул от отвращения, с силой тыча в свой бампер. – Видишь, он не мягкий! Это бампер, он твёрдый, как у любого нормального меха, понятно?  
  
Уилджек нервно кивнул.  
  
\- Ага, - он вздрагивал, пытаясь подавить смех, рвущийся из его вокалайзера.  
  
Джаз смерил его тяжёлым взглядом.  
  
\- И не вздумай надо мной смеяться.  
  
\- Почему? Ты же надо мной смеялся, - Уилджек больше не мог сдерживаться и расхохотался, к вящему негодованию и задетой гордости Джаза.  
  
\- По-моему, смеяться при мысли о светящемся коннекторе куда уместнее, чем говорить, что у меха есть сиськи!  
  
\- О, ради Праймаса, - Уилджек изумлённо покачал головой. – Ты точно как маленький, Джаз. Смотри, я покажу.  
  
\- Что…?  
  
Лаборатория погрузилась во тьму, и оптику Джаза привлекло слабое свечение в другом конце комнаты. Свет пульсировал и усиливался, сияя всё ярче, и он не мог оторвать от него взгляда.  
  
\- Ну вот, - произнёс Уилджек. – Как я и говорил.  
  
Тишина.  
  
\- Эммм, Джаз? – он вгляделся в сверкающий визор и моргнул, когда свет оптики Джаза внезапно исчез. – Джаз, куда ты делся?  
  
Джаз был вполне способен видеть в темноте благодаря инфракрасной настройке его визора. Он молча приблизился к сияющему стержню, и его рука сама потянулась потрогать. Свет был таким ярким, что буквально притягивал Джаза к себе. Джаз хотел его коснуться. Диверсант поймал себя на мыслях, становится ли он ярче, когда нагревается, и светится ли во время интерфейса? Его двигатель начал было набирать обороты, но он сдержал их и провёл пальцем по обнажённому коннектору.  
  
Уилджек испуганно вскрикнул и прижался к стене.  
  
\- Дж… Джаз, что ты делаешь?  
  
\- Просто любопытно… только и всего… хочешь, чтобы я прекратил?  
  
Уилджек почувствовал, как его корпус пробрала дрожь от урчания двигателя Джаза, пока его умелая рука трудилась над сияющим голубым коннектором.  
  
\- Ннн… неет… - он прикрыл оптику и слегка расслабился, а его коннектор засиял ещё ярче от возбуждения.  
  
\- Эй, Джаз..?  
  
\- Мм?  
  
\- Извини, что я сказал насчёт того, что у тебя… ну, сиськи. Глупо, да?  
  
\- Не то слово, мех. Было бы почти так же глупо, как твой светящийся коннектор, если бы я его не видел собственной оптикой, - тихо рассмеялся Джаз, прижимаясь ещё теснее. – Он светится ярче - это значит, что тебе нравится?  
  
\- Ага… - Уилджек сглотнул. – Приятно…  
  
\- Хм… интересно…  
  
\- Интересно? – он моргнул в темноте. – Что интересно?.. Джаз, что… аааАХХ… ооох…  
  
Взгляд Уилджека был прикован к его коннектору, пока голубое сияние ритмично исчезало и вновь появлялось, и яркий свет скользил меж тёплых, мягких ротовых пластинок, пульсируя почти белым при каждом любопытном сосущем движении.  
  
Уилджек откинул голову на стену, издав невнятный звук удовольствия. На его лице расползалась ухмылка. Оно никогда его не подводило. Он не мог понять, что это было, но, по-видимому, перед его светящимся коннектором не могли устоять ни один мех и ни одна фем, которые его видели – не то чтобы он показывал его очень часто... но это было потрясающе.  
  
Он застонал, пока Джаз играл глоссой с чувствительным навершием, посмеиваясь про себя, когда коннектор отзывался мягкими пульсациями тёплого голубого света.  
  
Как мотыльки к огню, смутно подумал Уилджек. Мотыльки к огню.

 

 

Конец

 


End file.
